


Nervous

by Japangelista



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff, because i had to quench my own rarepair thirst, i need my children to be happy, seriously just copious amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japangelista/pseuds/Japangelista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishikino Maki, nervous? Her? No way! That would be stupid, haha...</p>
<p>A small KotoMaki fic for the soul!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Maki didn’t think it was possible to sweat bullets, but in that sense she was pretty sure she had enough ammunition to support a small squadron by now.

It wasn’t that she was nervous; the very thought was ridiculous. She couldn’t possibly be nervous. Nishikino Maki, nervous? Her? No way! That would be stupid, haha…

To anyone strolling on the streets of Akihabara that night, Maki looked like a nervous wreck.

She wasn’t unpresentable, no. She’d spent enough time worrying about that, going to great lengths to make sure her hair looked nice when she tied it and her outfit was pristine. But Maki was aware of how she paced restlessly in front of the door, wiped her palms on the fabric of her skirt, repeatedly checked her jacket’s pocket even though she knew nothing could have been forgotten. Any passers-by could take one look at her and know that she was stressing about something, and stressing hard.

Which is why Maki accidentally screamed a little when the door clicked open.

“Sorry, Maki-chan! I didn’t think I would scare you!” An airy, cheerful voice greeted her, relieving her surprise a bit. The woman standing in the doorway had her hands clasped behind her back, leaning forward slightly. Her long, ashen hair was left down, save for a small chignon bun off to the side; and the cute floral dress she was wearing didn’t go unnoticed by Maki. At all.

“It’s fine, I was just about to knock anyways,” Maki said unconvincingly, and Kotori offered a playful smile.

“Well, are you fine just standing there, or are you actually going to come inside?” Kotori gave a bright, melodic laugh as she stepped aside to let the younger woman inside her house.

“You’re a little bit early,” She said, skipping a little bit. “We still have fifteen minutes before we have to leave for dinner with the other girls.”

“I had the time, so I figured I might as well.” Maki internally cursed her shaky voice as she closed the door behind her. Her fingers were twitching from her nerves, and she did her best to hide them in the pockets of her jacket, but her hand brushed against the small object resting there and she started a bit. _Uh-oh._ She hoped Kotori didn’t catch that–-

“Maki-chan, is there something on your mind?” _Dammit._ She looked up to meet Kotori’s worried gaze. “You know that you can tell me anything, right?”

Maki shifted uneasily on her feet and closed her eyes. _You can’t go back now, just say it!_ She took a deep breath. “Kotori, I love you.”

“I know that already, sweetheart, we’ve been dating since high school!” Kotori smiled then, leaning on the back of a chair. “But that probably isn’t what has you so jittery now.”

“Obviously.” Maki laughed hesitantly, one hand coming up to twirl a few loose strands of her hair in that subconscious, nervous habit that she never could get rid of. “See, the thing is, I really do love you a lot. The way you always look out for other people, the look you get when you have a really good idea, the way you kiss–-”

“Stop it, you flatterer!” Kotori giggled at that, grinning though a blush was starting to make its way onto her cheeks. “What brought this on all of a sudden?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About you, really, but that isn’t anything new…” Maki said, looking at the ceiling as heat started to make its way onto her own face. “a-and that got me thinking about… _us_ , you know?”

“Oh.” At the serious remark, Kotori tilted her head with her lips pursed in concern. She took a step closer to Maki, gently placing a hand on her arm. “Is it…?”

Maki shook her head in what she hoped was a reassuring way. “It’s not in a bad way, so don’t worry. What I’ve been thinking about is that we’ve been together for such a long time, and–-well, with you, I’ve been happier than I’ve ever been. I feel like I’m on top of the world whenever you’re around.

“And you’ve told me every day how much you…how much you love me, and no matter how many times you say it, I feel like my heart’s going to burst. To think that you feel the same way as I do, even after all this time, it’s almost crazy to think about!

“See, I love what we have. I love you, and you make sure that I know you love me too.” Maki smiled anxiously, putting her hand in her pocket. “And that’s why, after thinking about it so much, I realized that I don’t want _us_ to end for a while.”

By now Kotori’s eyes were wide, shining with emotion. “I feel the same way. I always have.”

“That’s why…” Maki’s pulse was racing and her hand shook as it closed around the box in her pocket. “That’s why I decided to do this.” And her heart jumped to her throat as she carefully got down on one knee, took the box out of her pocket, and shyly presented the ring to Kotori with both hands.

“Minami Kotori, will you marry me?”

“Oh, Maki-chan…” Kotori’s voice shook, but the smile on her face shone as she brushed tears from the corners of her eyes. Before Maki knew it, Kotori was kneeling next to her, with her arms wrapped around her neck. A laugh bubbled its way past her lips as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against hers. All Maki could see was bright amber eyes.

“I would love to.”

Those eyes closed, and with a little push forward, she met her lips. Maki couldn’t help but feel Kotori’s smile, which she returned with her own as she let her own eyes flutter closed.

_She said yes, she said yes, she said yes!_

And as they sat there on the floor in each other’s arms, smiling wide and crying tears of joy, Maki couldn’t quite remember why she had been so nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at one of my favorite rarepairs, so here it is. Ta-da! *jazz hands*  
> This is the first work I've published here so I'm pretty proud of it, kudos and comments are always welcome, ofc
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
